Love Finding Kyoya
by animefan021513
Summary: Kyoya thinks he will never find love mostly because he thinks he doesn't have time for it and he thinks love doesn't have time for him. What will happen? Will he be proven wrong? Will he meet a very unique girl out of a bunch of mindless ones? What will happen? Well...I m not going to tell you sill. you will have to read and hopefully review. I read all of my reviews :3 :D
1. Never?

I awoke to my alarm waking me up it is the first day of school of my 2nd year. As I get dressed I can't help but think, _'Girls will be swarming the host club again, and the twins are supposed to join, but the girls are nothing but mindless, unintentional, fragile, shallow girls who only want to please themselves for at least an hour. They are pathetic woman.' _I go down stairs and Fuyumi is there waiting for me.

"Is something the matter Fuyumi?"

"No, it's just I have this feeling you will fall in love this year with a very unique girl."

"Never."

"Why do you think you can't find love."

"Because love has no merit and I have found out that girls are nothing but trouble and if I haven't met someone now I never will. I have decided that I will never fall in love." At that I left the door and got into the car. _'I can never fall in love anyway. I am too busy surpassing my brothers and father. I have no time for love and love has no time for me.'_

* * *

><p>The final bell has rang for most students to go home as for me...It rings for me to go to the club room and entertain useless mindless girls. We get into position to welcome the ladies as we do every beginning of the year and semester, and after we have gotten into position a boy walks in. I ask the twins if he is in their class and what they say surprises me. Those are the characteristics of a young girl starting a new year and a new life in a new high school. <em>'I'm going to play along this will be fun.'<em>

"Well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran host club. Mister honor student." Right when I say that I can practically see sparkles around Tamaki with a sudden interest in Haruhi.

"WHAT!? You must be Haruhi Fujioka! You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about."

"How did you know my name?" I could actually feel myself smiling on the inside at that question.

"Why your infamous. It's not everyday a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka." _'This girl is definitely different from the rest. A commoner and and honor student that is quite impressive.'_

"Well uh thank you I guess..." _  
><em>

"Your welcome! You're a hero to other poor people Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy."

"It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

"I think you're taking this poor thing a little too far."

"Spurred, neglected, but that doesn't matter now. LONG LIVE THE POOR! We welcome you poor man to our world of BEAUTY!"

Trying to walk away I tell them all, "I'm out of here." and now my arm is being yanked by what looks like an elementary student.

"Hey come back here Haru- Chan! You must be like a super hero or something that's so cool!"

"I'm not a hero I'm an honor student...AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU - CHAN!?"

"I would've never imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay." _'And here we see another perfect example of Tamaki's ignorance and it still looks like I am the only one who knows that he is in fact a she.'_

"Openly what?" _  
><em>

"So tell me what type of guys you're into, The strong silent type, The boy Lolita, The mischievous type, Or the cool type?" _'Whoa, no thank you. I don't have time for this and plus this is Tamaki assuming she is a boy!'_

"I um...It's not like that...I was just looking for a quiet place to study" _'The first day of school and she wants to study? She is indeed a very strange girl.'_

"Or maybe your into a guy like me what do ya say?"

_'That stupid girl she broke the vase we were going to auction off.'_

"Awe! We were going to feature that renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction."

"Oh now you've done it commoner the bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen!"

"WHAT 8 MILLION YEN! Uh...I'm gonna have to pay you back..."

"With what money you can't even afford a school uniform. What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyways?"

"Well what do you think we should do Tamaki?"

"There is a famous saying you may have heard of Fujioka. 'When in Rome you should do as the Romans do.' Since you have no money you can pay with your body. That means starting today...you're the host club's dog!" _'Now things will get interesting but at the same time I feel bad for her for some reason. She is afterall getting saddled with a host club that pleases a bunch of ridiculous fantasies belonging to mindless girls.'_

* * *

><p>I noticed Haruhi staring at Hunni - Senpai and went to go see what was wrong. Then I heard her ask herself, "Is that boy really a third year student?"<p>

"Hunni - Senpai may seem young and childish but he's a prodigy, and Mori - Senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition."

"Haru - Chan! Do you wanna go and have some cake with me?"

"Thanks but I don't really like cake..."

"Then how about holding my bunny Usa - Chan?"

"I'm not really into bunnies."

"Are you saying you don't like Usa - Chan?"

Haruhi stared at it a little bit and then to my surprise she said, "He is kinda cute huh..." Then Hunni realized that he is a she.

I explained to Haruhi about if she tries to run away and then Tamaki came in so I walked away and now I am standing behind a pillar watching them and all I hear is Haruhi saying, "I just don't think that its all that important. Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway, I mean all that really matters is whats on the inside right? I don't even know why you have a host club..."

* * *

><p><em>'I'm on my way home now and it was an eventful day. After everything was said and done Everyone else figured out Haruhi is a girl. Mori figured it out by picking her up and feeling something he really shouldn't have, The twins figured it out when Haruhi had suddenly become a host and needed to change clothes and last but not least Tamaki. He figured it out by walking in on her. That was amusing.' <em>

I finally get home and I am welcomed by Fuyumi. "Hello Fuyumi I'm home."

"Hey Kyoya so did you meet any unique girls?"

"Yes I did somewhat but its not going to be as you hope. I'm not going to fall in love with her."

"Why not?"

"Well there are two reasons. One being she is now cross dressing as a host club member to pay off a debt for breaking an 8 million yen vase. Two I have no time for love and love has no time for me. I will never fall in love."

"You shouldn't say things like that Kyoya..."

"And why not if they are true?"

"Because it's not true. You may not be able to find love but it will find you and give you a hard kick of reality and probably some common sense to go with it."

"Whatever I'm going to bed."

_'I am now in my bed like I said I would be but I can't go to sleep. Could she be right? If I can't find it will it find me and when it kicks me will it hurt?'_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Hello everyone well if you made it this far that means four things. 1)you were bored and just wanted to read something. 2)You liked the idea of it and wanted to see where it was going. 3)You liked it so you didn't stop half way through and you want to read more :3 4) All of the above :3 Please review this and I hope you read the next chapter. Bye Bye for now! :D<em>**


	2. Curious?

"Master Kyoya, it's time to get up."

_'My maids are morons. I know what time it is, and I don't care it's not as if anything new will happen today. Well except for the fact that Haruhi will be hosting a second time and I will actually get to watch somewhat, and see how she acts instead of having to stare down at my lap top for club funds and at my notes for homework.'_

"Master Kyoya?"

"I'm awake, now go away."

"Y-Yes sir."

'I'm awake...I'm not up.' I slowly pull myself up and put on my glasses. _'Now that I can see I should really look at the picture of Haruhi when she was in middle school to see if at some point it might prove use to us.'_ I look for the file where I had last put it and it wasn't there...Quickly realizing who would take it from me I got dressed and now I find myself standing in front of my father's office.

"Come in Kyoya."

I enter the room and the large door closes behind me. "Father where is it?"

"Where is what Kyoya?"

"Where is the file on Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Oh you mean this." He took out her file and waved in front of my face. "To be honest Kyoya I didn't think you would go to such lengths for a middle school girl, or for anyone in fact. Tell me what about this girl has you so in..."

"You're wrong!"

"Don't talk back to me Kyoya."

"No I will for this once. You are wrong. She is not a middle school student look again at the date. She is now in high school with me but she is a first year student. She is commoner but she came to Ouran Academy on a scholarship. She's an Honor student."

"Hmm. Take it and go."

"Huh!?"

"You heard what I said now take it, go, leave my office, and I will forget about this for now."

"Yes sir." I took the file and put it in my school bag and left for school.

* * *

><p>I look around to find Haruhi and she isn't anywhere to be found. "Tamaki, where is Haruhi?"<p>

"Hmm? I don't know Mon Ami. Maybe she is late."

_'I am so adding this to her debt. She shouldn't be late and the guest are about to be here.'_ "Alright then. I will be over at that table if you need me. Today I will not have many guests as I will be trying to observe Haruhi. Could you take some of mine?"

"No problem but why do you need to observe her?"

"To see if she's good at pretending to be a guy."

"She is. She proved it yesterday. Don't you remember?"

"I wasn't watching her that much..."

"Kyoya. I noticed that you were watching her yesterday. Don't you dare lie to me. I may be a fool at times but I know what I saw."

"Fine whatever. I'm still going to observe."

That's when Tamaki grabbed my hand as I was about to leave and he got my attention. "Why. Are. You. Observing. Her?"

"Because the fact is that this will be the only time I won't have my face staring down at a lap top or notes for homework. I want to see for myself the entire club to see if she can take it or not."

"Okay. I will take your guests for the day. She is still late."

* * *

><p>When Haruhi finally arrived I felt myself smirk. She had no idea what was going on. I took her to the side so she could ask me the questions of why it was decorated like a tropical jungle and why we were shirtless. "Um, Kyoya - Sempai...Why are you all shirtless and my calender still says it's early spring so..."<p>

"I slipped a Bali photo book on Tamaki's desk thinking he might like it and this is what happened."

"You planned this then didn't you."

"Oh Haruhi what ever would give you that Idea?" I was giving her heavy sarcasm because that would've been obvious to even Tamaki, but to my surprise she is smiling at me.

"So that's why you are all shirtless."

I smirked. "Does it bother you Haruhi?" 'She is just another mindless girl swooning over us. What a pity.'

"No it doesn't bother me. I think it's a great idea. A lot of the girls here like seeing shirtless boys and it would bring in more guests. Wow you're really smart huh Kyoya?"

_'W-What did she just say?'_ "You mean it doesn't bother you at all? You aren't even slightly effected by being around six shirtless boys?"

"No. Why would it? I think it's a great Idea for them. As for me I don't care about Looks."

_'Why do I want to ask her what she would like to find in a man? Why is that question in my mind? Oh well I'll just put that aside for now.'_ "So you think it is a good idea would you like to help me with the party we are throwing?"

"We're throwing a party?"

"Yes. It's sort of like a ball. Oh do you have formal dancing experience? You're going to need it. All the hosts must dance."

"Um no sorry I never learned how to dance."

"Hmm, Well we will have to fix that. Do you mind if I teach you? I know I'm a taller than you but better to learn than not learn at all."

"No I don't mind. I think it would be fun dancing with you."

"KYOYA!? You and Haruhi are going to learn how to dance? Together?"

"Yes Tamaki, and she will be learning at my house and if you even think to interfere I will have my guards escort you out of my home...AGAIN." After I said that Tamaki went to his sulking corner like he usually does if he doesn't get his way.

"So I will be learning at your house? I don't even know where you live."

"I will have a driver come pick you. I know where you live only because I need to keep track of the hosts in case something happens."

"Something like what?"

"I honestly have no idea. I'm sure something will happen one day with this band of misfits."

She giggled and for some reason my face feels warm. "Yea, you're right."

"So, I guess an easier way would be if you come with me after school tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Alright then." _'I wonder what tomorrow will be like. Wait why am I feeling slightly nervous about this? I have danced with a lot of mindless women...but...Haruhi isn't...mindless...She isn't like the rest...What the hell is going on!?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>WHAT!? A CLIFF HANGER!? HOW COULD I...Because I can. MWAAAA AAAA AAAA AAA *Cough Cough* Ahem. Well there you have it everyone. The second chapter is up and I am sure I am getting lots of angry looks through the computer... SO SCARY! Well I will be sure to write the next chapter ASAP! Well Bye Bye For Now :3<em>**


	3. Dancing?

"Kyoya? What are you doing in your notebook?" I looked at Tamaki to wonder what he is talking about and I answer his question with a question.

"What are you talking about Tamaki?"

"You're drawing...in your notes...What are you drawing?" Curiosity filling me head to toe I decide to look at my notes which apparently I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing...Otherwise I would've noticed the forming of a drawing of Haruhi in a dress. I immediately close my book.

"Nothing. Just doodles to help me remember I guess."

"Oh, Okay if you say so..."

"I do say so..." _'Although I am wondering however, why was I drawing Haruhi of all things? Is it because I am teaching her how to dance after school and we will be surrounded by my siblings should they choose to interfere? Whatever it is I need to focus.'_

* * *

><p>Haruhi and I are the only two left after club has finally ended and I'm watching her clean and she is about to be done. "Kyoya - Senpai, I'm not quite tall enough to reach that top shelf can you help me put these tea cups away?"<p>

"Yea sure is this the last thing you need to do?"

"Yea I work pretty quickly when it involves chore type things."

"Really is that so?" I feel myself smirking.

"Yea, My dad can't cook real well and he isn't home much so I do a lot of the chores around the house. He helps when he can though...Why do you ask?"

"Hmm, I don't know...Maybe I'm asking on a whim."

"That's not like you. You're the kind of person that looks for results, merit, something to be gained, and also...There is something deeper to why you wouldn't do something on a whim...Something you lack. I just can't put my finger on it..."

"Well when you figure it out let me know." _'How can she see through me in the short time we have met!?'_

"Oh? and who will the first be?" That's when she started to stumble on the ladder and she fell down on me with the ladder. 'She is extremely close, She is in my lap, She is a Klutz, and now my ankle hurts a little...She better have a good answer to my question."

"Hmm, Um...K-Kyoya - Senpai can you get the ladder off my back?"

"Needy today aren't we?"

"Yea well I can't move so just help me!"

'She is demanding. Not like the girls who swoon over a simple pose.' "Alright but you still haven't answered my question. Who will be the first to know?"

"I thought that was obvious...Me of course."

'She is strange...She doesn't act like a girl yet she has moments...' "There you go...The ladder is off now we better get going if we're going to...AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!? IT ONLY HURT A LITTLE AT FIRST!"

"What's wrong? Are you okay? I'm so sorry Senpai..."

"Don't worry it's more my fault than yours for not making sure you were completely balanced on the ladder, and no...My ankle hurts and I honestly don't know how to make it feel better...Also this will get in the way of me teaching you how to dance."

"I don't think it will...Where is the first aid kit...You only have a scratch now granted its a pretty big scratch but I don't think it should effect teaching me how to dance."

"Alright...It's in that cabinet over there you are still a bit to small to reach it..."

"No worries I can jump that high I think." _'This girl. What makes her the way she is? Why do I care about stuff like this? I should be paying more attention to teaching her how to dance and bringing in more customers. Why do I think about trivial things such as why she isn't like the mindless girls, and what makes her different form them.' _

"Here you go." She sprays disinfectant on the large scratch on my ankle and puts a big Band-Aid on it and I thought she was done but then she kissed where she put the Band-Aid and I instantly felt my face burn up and I have no idea why. "There I kissed it to make it better."

"W-What? How does that help?"

"It's a saying my mom use to say to me after she would kiss the places where I hurt."

"Hmm...Yes well we better get to my house."

"Actually is it okay if I change into something more comfortable?"

"Um, sure be quick though."

'I said that about five minutes ago what could she possibly be doing in there?' I open the door to see her coming out and she was dressed in a purple tank top and black pants. "Is this what you are wearing to my house? Well I guess its fine...You still look flat chested as ever..."

"Kyoya, lean down towards me." 'Okay one...did she just take the honorific off of my name and why does that make my heart feel weird. Two...did she just boss me around?'

"What is it?" When I was face to face with her she flicked me on the nose like a dog!

"What was that for!?"

"For being inconsiderate of a girls feelings. You're supposed to be gentleman aren't you?"

"Trust me when I say I am far from that."

"Okay what ever you say. Let's get going."

"Yes Ma'am." I made sure to say that sarcastically but she just smirked at me and kept walking.

We finally made it down to the car and the first words out of her mouth are, "Hmm, Okay. So where is the car all I see is a limo."

"That's it."

"Y-You're kidding me right!?" _'She is so naïve to the world of the rich that she us just entered into.'_

"Nope and you will be ridding in the back with me." 'Wait why is her face red?' "Hey Haruhi are you okay your face is all red."

"I-I'm fine lets go...It looks like its about to...rain."

"Right."

* * *

><p>"Alright Haruhi. We are at the door of my house what do you think so far?"<p>

"It's huge! This is your house!?"

"Yup. Now I don't know if my brothers have gone to work yet but my sister is still here and she can be a bit overbearing at times. Just please ignore her if possible."

"Sure if you say so..."

"Alright here we go." I turned the key in the door and I felt something in my heart..._'Strange what is this feeling...Oh no I here Fuyumi.'_

"Kyoya, you're finally home...and you brought a girl home?"

"Hello. My name is Haruhi Fujioka."

"My name is Fuyumi please go wait inside on the couch I need to talk to him real quick."

"Alright. Thank you." I watched Haruhi go into the door and Fuyumi walked out with an 'I won this fight' look.

"Fuyumi what do you want I am supposed to be teaching her how to dance for the party tomorrow."

"Oh I know. Which is why I am wondering why you didn't just do it at the school, or at her house? Why did you want to bring her here?"

"Because I have more space then she does."

"Is that only reason?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that blush when she thanked you for opening the car door for her."

"It was hot in the car."

"No it wasn't. You won't get in the car unless its room temperature."

"Fuyumi stand aside."

"You can't handle it can you?"

"Handle what exactly?"

"You are falling in love. As slow as it may be, you are starting to fall for her."

"Fuyumi I am not falling in love now move aside please! This is the last time I am asking."

"Fine, fine. Just behave yourself."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>"Sorry about that Haruhi like I said my sister is..."<p>

"Looking out for you."

"What?"

"She just wants to make sure you're okay. I didn't hear anything but I could tell she was concerned for you."

"Hmm...Well now that we are in my room we can practice...by the way you aren't embarrassed for being in a girls room right?"

"No, not really."

It is now irritating me I have got to know. I put my hand on Haruhi's shoulder and then at the sound of thunder she jumps in fear and hides underneath my covers. "H-Haruhi are you afraid of thunder?"

"Y-Yea. Sorry I wouldn't have agreed if I knew this was going to happen I thought it was only going to rain."

"Haruhi you are kind of acting like a child being afraid of thunder like this."

"That's easy for you to say. You aren't scared of anything!"

"That's not true." When I said that I saw her head poke out from the covers a bit, so I continued. "I'm afraid being a disappointment to my father for the rest of my life."

Now she is standing again. "Kyoya, teach me how to dance." _'S-She did it again...no honorific...'_

"Why do you want me to teach you after I said that?"

"Because I am still afraid of the thunderstorm and I want something to take my mind of it."

"Oh, Okay..." _'Why do I feel disappointed?' _We started to dance and another loud thunder crash sounded and she pushed closer to me making me loose my balance and toppling both of us onto my bed with her on top. "Haruhi are you okay?" When she turned to look at me her lips covered mine in a kiss, and Ironically enough, it felt like lightning bolts going through my entire body. She tastes of chocolate and strawberries. I close my eyes and for some reason I kiss back. She then put her hand on my chest and kisses me again. I no longer of control and I find myself wanting to French kiss her. When I do French kiss her I can taste the mixture of cake and tea she had today with Hunny Senpai and something that must only belong to her. Then my body realized what I was doing, and even though it didn't want to stop I did. "I'm sorry Haruhi! I didn't mean to..."

"I-It's okay..." I noticed that the thunder got louder and louder but now she wasn't reacting.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yea...I'm sorry I was thinking..."

"About what?"

"That kiss...That's my first kiss."

"I-It's mine too."

"Kyoya are you alright?"

"Y-Yea I'm fine...Let's continue dancing okay?"

"Yea okay." _'What was that just now!? Could Fuyumi be right, and man was that one hell of a kick if she was right. I still can barely think straight! What is happening to me!?'_


	4. Staying?

"No Haruhi. one two three and one two three. Not one two and one two, you're always forgetting that last one." Honestly she can be such a klutz.

"Hey I'm trying here."

"Right okay." I try my best sarcastic voice but then I realize she is finally in time with my movements. "Haruhi are you sure you never had dancing lessons? I mean you do keep stepping on me but when we are talking it's like it comes naturally to you."

"Well I did go to a father daughter dance once and my dad taught me how to dance but I was very little. Plus I don't think it counted since I was so little and this is a party where I am required to dance."

'She does have appoint about that. There is one more thing I wonder however...' "Haruhi, are you sure that was your first kiss?"

"Positive why?"

"Just a bit curious. I would've thought that with how you looked when you were in middle school you would've..." I hear my phone ring and apologize to Haruhi as I answer it.

"Kyoya? Oh I do hope I have the right number."

"Yes this is Kyoya who is this?"

"Oh you can call me Ranka I'm Haruhi's father remember?"

"Oh yes hello Ranka. Is there something wrong?" I look over at Haruhi and she had a questioning look on her face.

"Well yes there is something wrong. The thunderstorm is getting worse around our little apartment and I'm also having to work till morning again. Do you think you could go pick her up at our place?"

"Well actually she is already here I am teaching her how to dance in a man's position for the host club's party."

"Oh okay. Does she have any clothes with her?"

"Other than her uniform no. Would you like me to..."

"If you could please."

"You didn't even know what I was going to say..."

"You were going to ask me if I would like you to go to my place and pick her up some clothes."

"But how did you..."

"It's a secret. If you want you can take her with you but I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Why not? I mean I understand that she has a fear of thunderstorms but..."

"She will try and hide somewhere and once she hides it's very hard to get her away from her hiding place."

"O-Okay I will try my best sir...wait a minute...she's staying the night at my place!?"

"Yes she is. I have already contacted your father he said he didn't mind but if you stepped out of line I could do anything I want to you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal sir."

"Good have fun but not too much fun. Good bye." He hung up on me but now I feel glaring eyes burning my back.

"Kyoya - Senpai. Why were you talking to my father and what's this about me spending the night?"

"Well he said the thunderstorm is only getting worse near your apartment and he is going to be working until morning...So he asked me to let you stay here and apparently my father said it was okay. Also you will apparently be staying here for a week."

"But I don't have any..."

"You're father said he wanted me to go get your clothes and I think that the thunderstorm will be going on all week so...Would you like to go with me to pick out what you need?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Okay I will drive us. Is that alright?"

"Um I don't think you have your license yet do you?"

"Yeah. My father taught me in case the drivers were unavailable and he got the school to give the license to me."

"Damn rich people."

"Oh so the great and powerful Haruhi is going to damn all the rich people?" I grin at her and lean down closer. "Why is that?"

"I'm not going to damn you don't worry. I don't think any normal human has the power to do that."

"Then why did you say what you said?"

"Because you think you can use your power and money to get everything!"

"Well that's because we can."

"Oh really? Well you can't buy me and power will not win me over."

"Haruhi..." I say as I look in surprise but then she seemed to realize what she had said.

"I am so sorry Kyoya - Senpai I just..."

"It's okay. Unlike the rest in the club I understand where you're coming from."

"How? You're family is rich too."

"Well yes but I'm as good as a commoner in my father's eyes. He wants me to exceed my brothers or at least beat their accomplishments but he still looks at me as if I am worthless."

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if he though of you nothing more than someone like me then he wouldn't have told you to exceed your brothers. He wouldn't even let you try if he thought so little of you."

"That's an interesting thought in its own way." I smiled at her and turned my head to the door. "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah. I don't think I want to sleep in this, especially for a week."

"Alright lets go to the car, and don't worry it will be an actual car this time."

"Good. I can't wait to see how good of a driver you are."

_'my chest hurts...why? Why does stuff like this keep happening to me when I'm around her? Maybe its just a coincidence.'_ "I'm a very good driver. I'll be an even better driver when you're in the car." _'WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!?'_

"Why is that?"

"Well...its because...I have to protect not only myself in the car but you as well."

"Hmm, that's true. Alright I trust Kyoya - Senpai." She smiled at me and we were almost to the car my dad gave me.

"Well, here we are. This is the car we're going to use." I say as I get into my red mustang.

"Why are there scratches on it? I would figure that you would get those painted as quickly as possible."

"I told my father that I wanted the scratches to stay because this is the car I practiced driving in and those scratches remind me to not mess up once when I'm driving."

"Oh okay." She gets into the car and sits next to me and I open the garage door with the button in the car then I hear her speak again. "Hey Kyoya - Senpai?"

"Yes what is it?" I ask as I pull out into the rain.

"If you can drive and you have your license then why don't you just drive yourself to school and back?"

I laugh and I don't notice until I start to speak. "Oh yeah that would be great. Have an even bigger flock of girls than the ones that come into the host club already. Seriously Haruhi. I can barely handle the guests we have now that's why I send most of them to the other hosts."

"Hmm...I can understand that. They can be a bit much sometimes."

"Sometimes? Well Coming from the natural type I would guess that as your answer."

"What do you mean?"

"Well think of it this way when you get guest do they scream out_ 'He is so natural I love it!'_ Well do they?"

"No, but I don't understand what that has to do with..."

"I and all the other hosts hear the same thing when the girls gush all over us. For example : The twins hear them scream something along the lines of "Their brotherly love! It's just too much." I mimic the girls screaming about Hikaru and Kaoru and she looks like she is about to bust out laughing so I continue just to see if I can get her to laugh. "Tamaki probably hears, "Oh! Such a Prince!" and I know for a fact Honey - Senpai hears "So CUTE!" While Mori hears, "Oh Mori is so strong and handsome." I was about to say mine when she interrupted.

"And what do they say about you Kyoya?"

'Again!? Why is that my chest hurts when she takes off the honorific? I mean she obviously just forgets to put it on there right? Right? Ignoring my thoughts I answer her question with a smile. "Didn't you know Haruhi? All the girls that visit me scream, "Kyoya - Senpai is so smart and cool! He's so handsome too and..." I was about to finish when she finally busted out laughing which for some reason made my smile bigger.

"Wow...Hey Kyoya?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"You were going to ask me something about back then in your room...if that was my first kiss what were you going to say?"

"Well I was going to say I was a bit curious. I would've thought that with how you looked when you were in middle school you would've had your first kiss by then."

"What makes you think that?"

"well you were very pretty judging by your picture."

"What about now?"

"Now? Well um...Oh hey we're here!"

She seemed to forget about the question she asked me because the next thing she said was "Good lets get in and get out. I hate thunderstorms."

"I know you do...hmm you know? Now that I think about it, it was raining and thundering the entire time I was driving and you didn't once jump. Why is that Haruhi?" I ask generally curious why she didn't jump.

"hmm I don't know maybe because I was comfortable in the passenger seat with you driving." _'Why? Why is the pain in my chest a lot stronger now? Is it because we shared our first kisses with each other and now every little thing she says hit me? No this has been going on a little longer than that hasn't it?' _"Kyoya are you coming?"

"Yeah hey Haruhi can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" She asked me as she was unlocking the door and going inside.

"Are you purposely not calling me Senpai?"

"Well yeah...Well I mean that is...I can stop doing that if you want..."

"You don't have to but when we are at school you have to."

"So when we are alone I don't have to call you Senpai?" I saw a big blush on her face and then I felt one on my face to but tried not to show it to her as I walked into her kitchen.

"Yeah its fine."

"Okay. I'm glad to hear that." _'She smiled at me I can hear it in her voice. I want to look but what will happen if I do?'_

"Hey Kyoya I'm going to get my stuff together okay?"

"Alright go ahead I'll be right here if you need me."

"Okay."

*Five minutes later*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HARUHI!" I ran into her room and saw her under the covers shaking. I didn't even notice the thunder. "Haruhi?"

"Kyoya..." I don't know what came over me but at that moment I pulled the covers away and pulled her towards me petting her hair.

"It's okay Haruhi. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you..." She clutched my shirt and suddenly I didn't have a will of my own. I tipped her head back and kissed her.

When it had ended she looked up at me and her tears had seemed to stop. Then I noticed behind her was a packed suit case. "I'm sorry about that Haruhi I..."

"It's okay. I'm ready to go back to your house now..."

"Okay lets go."

We get into the car and as I drive off the only thing I thought the whole ride back was, _'What is happening to me!? Why am I acting like this!? What if what Fuyumi said is actually...!? No it can't be! Its impossible for me to fall in love isn't it!?'_

* * *

_**BOOM! CLIFFHANGER LOL! hello everyone who is reading this and who bothered to make it this far :3 thanks for that! :3 alright I know it had been a long time since I updated this story but I have had trouble with the internet and my computer broke...So I'm using the other computer that is in my house :D :3 I can't wait to update the next chapter oh and please please please PLEASE Review! I love reading them! They make me happy :3 well bye bye for now :3**_


	5. Talking?

"Alright we're back Fuyumi." I announced that Haruhi and I were back and something came from the kitchen.

"Kyoya what is that!?"

"A demon? No it's just Fuyumi." I joked and then Fuyumi tried to attack me but I dodged it and tapped the back of her head.

"How dare the both of you! I am not a demon!"

"I don't know Fuyumi the way you act sometimes..." I looked at her again and I saw a cooking spoon being pointed at me and as she was about to speak I decided to interrupt. "Are you cooking Fuyumi?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"Haruhi I will order you some take out her food can be considered a lethal weapon to all human kind." She tried to attack me again and I dodged again. "Really Fuyumi you were never really good at fighting. What would I expect from such a terrifying demon." I laughed and moved back trying to dodge her hits with the spoon.

"You're one to talk oh great Shadow King."

"Okay, Okay I surrender."

"So what's going on I thought that you were taking Haruhi home?"

"No she is staying here for a week. At first she was staying here for the night according to her father but There will be thunderstorms all week so I can't really let her suffer through that by her self so we went to go get her some clothes."

"Won't let her suffer huh?" I saw a demonic grin on my sister's face and I looked away afraid of whatever demonic powers she might actually posses such as her cooking... "So Haruhi would you like to help me cook dinner?"

"Yeah sure! I actually like to cook."

I smile and step back a little, "Maybe you could teach her how to cook Haruhi."

"Very funny Kyoya. Well what do you want to cook Haruhi?"

"Hmm...Stew pot sounds nice."

"Very well then...well that is something you will have to teach me."

"Okay."

*45 minutes later*

"Well that was fun thanks for teaching me Haruhi. Kyoya come sit at the table with us. Father will also be eating with us tonight."

"Very well then." Not five seconds after I said that My father sat next to Haruhi and she just smiled up at him and gathered what she wanted in her bowl and everyone followed.

"Miss Fujioka did you make this?"

"Well yes with Fuyumi's help."

"Yes well she always liked the idea of cooking but she's never been good at it, but this is remarkable you would make a good wife for my Kyoya."

"FATHER!" _'I can't believe he just said that I will so take over his company and fire him!'_

"No. I appreciate the offer but I would rather marry a man whom I love and he loves me in return. Plus I think Kyoya - Senpai deserves someone a lot better than me."

"Really. Oh and Fuyumi told me that you will be staying here for a week not that I mind and I kind of figured you would but may I ask why?"

"She is afraid of thunderstorms father. Fuyumi found out only because I told her and now you know." I was really getting tired of my father butting in to everyone's life. I will not have him ruin her life like he ruined mine.

"Very well. Then I assume you will be in Kyoya's room. Let me know if he is disrespectful in anyway I will be sure to..."

"That won't be necessary Mr. Ootori. He is very respectful I am in the host club with him because I broke an expensive vase and me being in the host club is a way to pay it back...but still I have been around him enough to know he would never be a disrespectful man."

"Is that so..."

"Yea I am sure of it."

"Very well then. Well I am as dull as I can be. thank you for the excellent dinner Haruhi Fujioka I will be going to bed now, good night."

"Good night Mr. Ootori."

* * *

><p>We finally got to my room and I just wanted to forget about everything that happened over dinner but I couldn't...Especially her amazing food. She really is a remarkable cook...either way I need to tell her where she will sleep She doesn't deserve to sleep on a couch.<p>

"Haruhi I will let you sleep in my bed but I will be on the couch okay?"

"Are you sure you will be okay with that? I mean I could sleep on the couch I don't mind and it is your bed after all."

_'She never ceases to surprise me. I am offering her a comfy bed much better than the one she has at home and because it is MY bed she is willing to take the couch...but I still can't let that happen.' _"Haruhi I can't allow that. Take my bed. This is my decision."

"Okay. Well I am going to go get changed okay? I'm getting really tired."

"Alright I will get changed too. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Thank you Kyoya." She smiled at me and my chest tightened at the pain it was feeling I just smiled back and grabbed my clothes and went to go change.

_'Why is my chest hurting!? Also if we hadn't arrived at her house I would've said something absurd to her question...I would've said that now...she looks even more beautiful. It's hard to believe that not one of the guests have figured out she is in fact a girl. I don't understand what is happening to me. It is impossible for someone like me to fall in love with anyone let alone with her but...' _

"Kyoya? I'm done changing you can come back up now."

"You mean you didn't use the bathroom?"

"No, I trust you not to look plus I'm not that much to look at. I mean I do look like a boy after all."

"N-Not in that you don't." I finally looked at her and she was wearing a purple night gown with spaghetti straps that showed just how fair her skin is and the gown only ended just at her knees. It wasn't see through or anything but she definitely looked like a girl in this.

"Well thanks. My dad wanted to get me a white one but I liked this one better. You're pajamas are quite interesting though."

I looked down at my self realizing that I hadn't put my pajamas on yet but I had taken my clothes off...well aside form my boxers of course. I blushed hard I know I did this time and I hurried to put on my pajamas and I could hear her laughter. Now that I hear it more and more it sounds so sweet and it makes me want to smile. "Is this better?" I ask looking away.

"Yeah don't worry about it though. I have been around you boys so much that it doesn't really bother me plus my dad doesn't really own a pair of pajamas so...yeah." I walked up stairs and she met me at the top.

_'Maybe I can ask her about all this without letting on that I...that I what? Whatever I got to ask her.'_ "Haruhi Do you not what being in love is like?"

"Why would you ask me?"

"Well because if I ask Fuyumi she will get all girly, If I ask my father he will say that it doesn't matter as long as I surpass my brothers if I ask Tamaki he will go into his drama act, if I ask Mori - Senpai well chances are I won't get much of an answer if I ask Honey - Senpai I will probably get something related to sweets, and if I ask the twins well..."

"They will hound you and bug you to no end."

"Hmm sounds like you speak from experience."

"Yeah...Well When my mom was alive I noticed how dad would react around my mom."

"And what was that like?"

"well as long as she was happy my dad was happy. He wanted to keep her as comfortable as possible without being too overbearing. If she was having a bad day or was sick he would cook for her and do the chores. She was always afraid of spiders so when one appeared and she screamed he would hunt it down and instead of killing it he put it outside on the side walk."

"Why would he do that!?"

"Well because my mom didn't like the idea of killing anything even if it was something like a spider."

"That is very admirable but even with all that I'm still having a little trouble understanding."

"Well I guess from a guys perspective he would do anything to make sure she is happy, to make sure that if she is afraid that he will be there to stop it, if she isn't feeling well or having a bad day he would do anything to make her feel better, and if she is happy then he is happy. My dad also use to say that just hearing my moms laughter and her voice made him want to smile so big it would touch his ears, and he told me that, that was when he was just starting to fall in love with her. so I guess that's what it would be from your perspective. Again why would you want to know about such a thing?"

"Well because someone like me isn't suited for such a thing. I can never fall in love."

"Well that's what you think."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you can defy it as much as you want but falling in love isn't something you can control. It's not something you choose either. It's something that chooses you."

"Fuyumi described it kind of like that but not as detailed...Haruhi are you in love with anyone?" _'Why the hell am I asking that it is none of my business and why do I feel anxious about her answer!? Even if I did fall in love with someone I would be a horrible person to them. My own friends call me a shadow king!'_

"Well I'm kind of oblivious to things like that so I could be in love and not even know it but I do believe in love at first sight."

"What would that be like?"

"Well its different for lots of people. Sometimes if you see that one person its like they are suddenly the center of your attention and you would have no clue why you are acting the way you are around, your thoughts get scrambled around, your chest hurts when you're around them and lots of different stuff." _'So I...no I can't...but the way she described being in love and love at first sight...I could be...No I can't be but I...'_ "Even if you think that you can never fall in love you really don't have a choice in the matter. Love chooses for you. I kind of like to think of it as that cupid character. He floats around being invisible and he has many different types of arrows. A simple arrow where if he hits you with it you just fall in love normally. A determined arrow where you are determined to be with them for the rest of your life. A fast arrow where you fall in love at first sight. Then there is the arrow you will most likely get hit by, the slow arrow. The slow arrow makes you fall in love slowly and without warning."

"Okay...so...Say that I did fall in love...what would someone like me think?"

"Why are you asking me that!?"

"Well because I have let you seen a side to me that no one else has seen so I think that you would be able to guess what I would think when I fall in love with someone."

"You would probably think you have no control in certain moments that you find yourself being romantic. You would get irritated quickly if someone bothered the person you are falling in love with or if someone said something rude to her. there are a lot of things Kyoya. most of them you will have to find out for yourself."

"W-Well thank you for that...I think that I need to think about this a bit more. You should go to sleep."

"Alright you too Kyoya. Sweet dreams shadow prince."

"They call me the shadow King..."

"You're more of a shadow prince. Kings can be big tyrants. A prince is a gentleman and kind as well as protective. Either way Sweet dreams Kyoya."

"S-Sweet dreams Haruhi." As I go down the stairs my chest is hurting like crazy, my heart is pounding, I can feel a huge blush over my face, and I don't want to leave her up there alone even though I know I have to. _'Am I really falling in love and with Haruhi Fujioka? Besides that what will happen at the party tomorrow if its storming? I'll just have to sleep on it.'_

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Well here is the next chapter. I hope all of those reading it are liking it so far. Remember Reviewing is optional and I do read all of them :) Thanks for reading so far I can't wait for you al to read the next chapter :) :3<em>**


	6. The Ball?

I heard my alarm clock go off and I went to go wake up Haruhi._ 'She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. It's almost a shame that we have to go to school.'_ "Haruhi, Haruhi wake up. We have to go to school." She started to stir and she blinked her eyes. She finally looked up at me and my heart jumped. _'I never really looked at her eyes closely before but now that I'm looking at them they are almost like big round chocolates.'_

"Kyoya...What time is it?" She sat up and looked for her phone. "Its...6:30 in the morning! I'm late!."

"Late? What do you mean?"

"Oh right...I'm at your house, so I guess I'm not walking to school huh?"

"That would be a no."

"Okay, So let me get dressed I guess."

"Sure the bathroom is over there..."

"I know."

"R-Right well I'll just get changed downstairs."

"Okay. Thanks again Kyoya..."

"For what?"

"Letting me stay here."

"No problem Haruhi." I went down stairs and she went into the bathroom. I heard the door close so I started to change. _'Fuyumi can't be right. I know she can't be right about me falling in love. For now I'm just going to have to put those thoughts aside...'_

"Hey Kyoya are you ready to go to school yet?"

I looked up at Haruhi was fully dressed in her uniform and I only managed to get my pants on. I had no shirt as well. "Haruhi...You're not like most girls..."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see when the guests show up in the club room."

"Okay if you say so. Anyway get dressed we got to get going."

* * *

><p>The guests had already arrived and they went to their hosts. Haruhi was walking around and I was leaning up against where the glasses were being held for drinks. "The guests seem more worked up than usual..."<p>

I was still writing so I couldn't see her expression. "Showing some skin proves to be popular with the ladies." 'You however, are for some reason an exception to this.'

"So are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea?"

"I have no decision making authority. All of the club's policies have been made out by the club's king Tamaki." I couldn't help the smile that came across my face. "But, I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book on to his desk." I kept the smile I wore mainly because I was proud that what I did caused Tamaki to do this and it turned out well.

* * *

><p>"Well that went well." <em>'The party went well my plan to trick Haruhi into a kissing a girl went off rather well. She looked so beautiful in that dress, and now we are on our way home I would think she would've had a good time but she seems upset.'<em>

"What's wrong Haruhi?"

"You planned that whole me kissing her on the lips thing didn't you?"

"Why, I don't know what you mean."

"Cut it out. You're the one that said a little accident by the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone."

"That I did and yes I thought it would be funny." As soon as I said that I felt her fist hit my shoulder. "Haruhi!?"

"That wasn't very nice Kyoya - Senpai!"

_'Kyoya...SENPAI? What happened to just Kyoya...Wait why am I upset about that? I am her senior so I should want her to call me that...but...UGH!'_ "Haruhi what has gotten into you?"

"You didn't consider how I would feel."

"Hmm, You're right and I'm sorry." _'Come to think of it I didn't think at all how she would take it...Oh well what's done is done.'_

"Its fine just please don't do it again."

"You have my word."

"That's good. So What did you think of the ball?"

"It was beautiful I suppose..."

"You suppose?"

"Yes that is what I said. The ball was beautiful but I would've rather danced with you and see how you've improved."

"Well if you'd like I can show you after dinner."

"I'd like that." _'I really do wonder how she's improved. Wait a minute...Everyone is out and the maids are on vacation in one of our villas...does this mean I get to taste her cooking?' _"Haruhi, do you know how to cook?"

"Yes why?"

"Well because you might have to cook us dinner."

"Hey I know I'm nothing more than a commoner to you but I actually can cook you know!"

"Calm down Haruhi I didn't mean to offend, It's just that you are a first year in high school so I didn't know if you could cook. I know I'm not that good at cooking so..."

"Oh okay well what do you want to have to eat?"

"Um...It's still fairly cold...Stew Pot?"

"That sounds good! I'll make that."

"Okay. We should have everything you need in the kitchen if you need any help..."

"You want to help me cook?"

"Yeah if that's okay...I could probably learn a thing or two while I'm helping."

"Alright! I can't wait!" _'Her smile is a bit much sometimes. Its so big and its contagious.'_ I find myself smiling back at her then quickly looking out the window trying to hide a red face.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Hey sorry its short Writer's block is a killer. Also my journal got way too many scribbles in it ;p ;3 so Here it is the next chapter will be longer I promise! :D Thank you for reading this chapter! ;3 see ya in the next chapter :3<em>**


	7. Protecting?

"And then you put his in and it adds all the flavor to everything in the stew pot."

"Wow. How did you learn how to cook this Haruhi there is so much needed to cook it."

"Well my mother taught it to me, and when she died she left me the recipe."

_'I wonder how her mother died but I probably don't want to know. It might cause her to cry and I don't want her to cry...' _"So your mother was a great cook then huh?"

"Well she was better than my dad." She smiled and it caused me to smile. _'At least she isn't saddened by the topic of her mother.' _"So you really do all the chores around the house?"

"Yeah. My dad helps too but sometimes he has a hard time finding where things go."

"Really that's interesting. What's your dad like?"

"You know...He's actually a lot like Tamaki."

"You're joking right?" I felt myself smile and could feel a small bit of a laugh come out.

"No I'm serious he acts a lot like Tamaki although there are _SOME_ differences."

"Hmm, so what's next."

"Well next I guess we put some veggies in."

* * *

><p>We had put all the ingredients in and She gave me a plate. Now we are sitting down at the table just the two of us. "So Haruhi, are you really okay staying here for a week?"<p>

"Yeah like I said I trust you."

"Why though?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you trust me we barely know each other."

"Well first impressions are important right?"

"Well yeah I guess but..."

"My first impression of you was that your not someone to mess with. You hold a huge façade bigger than you realize and I could trust you with anything."

_'She trusts me that much? I still don't understand and why is my heart racing?' _"Well I finished dinner. It was delicious thank you Haruhi."

"No problem I like cooking."

"Hmm then maybe you should become a chef rather than a lawyer." I laughed and she understood that it was a joke and smiled.

"I will only ever be a chef for the person I marry and the children I will have. To me that is the perfect chef."

"Hmm that is all too true but for right now is it okay if your my personal chef?" _'WHAT THE HELL JUST CAME OUT OF MY MOUTH!?'_

"Sure if you want." _'That pounding in my chest again what is going on?'_

"Well I think we should go to bed for now."

"Okay."

We walked up to my room and she went into the bathroom and changed into a different night gown. This one was a white nightgown and it fit her perfectly. "Just how many nightgowns do you have?"

"Pervert."

"I didn't mean it like that! Never mind okay?"

"Okay. Well I'm going to bed good night Kyoya."

"Good night Haruhi." I watched her get into bed and then I changed into what I was going to wear to bed.

It had been a while since that happened and I could hear the faint sound of thunder off in the distance but getting closer. I looked over at Haruhi and she was shifting underneath the covers. I got up and walked over to her bed. She was still asleep but it seemed that she was having a nightmare. I touched her skin to try and wake her up and she was freezing even though she was under the covers. _'What do I do? I can't give her more covers she'll just get over heated. I guess I have no choice, and I did read it in a survival book after all. Maybe it will actually work.' _I took off my night shirt then I was about to take off my pajama pants too..._'No way in hell! I will not do that to her. She will probably freak out. I'll just keep these on then.' _I lifted the covers slightly so I could get into the bed and under the covers. As soon as I pulled her to my chest it felt like a I had laid down in freshly fallen snow. The longer she stayed against my chest the less she shivered. _'Thank goodness she is getting warmer and she seemed to calm down some.'_

She turned towards me and still had her eyes closed. I felt my heart beat go faster and my face felt warm. "Kyo...Ya..." _'She...She just said my name...in her sleep. Is she d-dreaming about me? Wait why do I care, and why am I blushing!?' _She woke up and blinked at me. "Kyoya? What are you doing in bed with me?"

"Well you were freezing and you seemed to be having a nightmare so I uh...Sorry Haruhi."

"It's okay thank you but how did you..." she looked at my chest and her face turned red. "Y-You took off your shirt?"

"I thought this didn't bother you." _'Now I am really confused.'_

"It doesn't bother me if its from a distance or if I am standing next to them but its another to have them laying right next to me in the same bed!"

"I-I understand I apologize." Just as I was about to get up and move away a huge thunder clap sounded through the house and I was pulled back down to a whimpering Haruhi. I pulled her closer and she tried to fight me. "Haruhi stop it and just let me protect you."

"W-Why do you want to protect me?"

"I-I don't know why. Just let me okay?"

"Okay." After she said that she snuggled up to my chest and my whole body felt like it was blushing. _'WHAT AM I DOING. I CAN'T BE FALLING IN LVOE WITH HER IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!'_

* * *

><p><em>'I didn't hear an alarm go off so that must mean it's Sunday but what time is it? I can't even remember what I was dreaming about...'<em> I picked up a nearby phone and it said 8:45AM _'Why the hell am I up so early? And how did I get over hear...Oh wait that's right I fell asleep a little after Haruhi fell asleep on me...wait where's Haruhi!?'_

I got up and I put my night shirt back on then I put my glasses on and went down to the lower part of my bedroom. "Hey Kyoya."

"Haruhi what are you doing down here so early. Actually what are you doing up so early? And why didn't you wake me up if you needed something?"

"I came down here because I didn't want to disturb you while I study for Wednesday's test. I actually woke up to you talking in your sleep, and I didn't want to wake you. you looked so peaceful."

"I was talking in my sleep? What was I saying?"

"Well..."

"Haruhi what was I saying in my sleep?"

"My name...You said Haruhi."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Yay updates with cliffhangers! :D :3 Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think :3 ;3 I know I know. "Why did you stop there!?" Well because I wanted to and I think it makes for a great cliffhanger to the next chapter. :3 <strong>_


	8. Kidnapped?

"Y-Your name?"

"Yeah. You said my name and when I looked at you, you were smiling."

"I was smiling? I don't even remember what I was dreaming about..."

"Well apparently it had something to do with me." Haruhi looked at me and she had a mischievous grin and my face felt warm again. Then her grin faded for a moment.

"Haruhi what's wrong? I know that me saying your name in my sleep is strange but you don't need to look so upset about it."

"It's not that actually I didn't mind that you said my name in your sleep. I had forgotten something at my house and its too far away from here to go there by foot so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind driving me?"

"That's it? No I don't mind at all." _'Also did she just say she didn't mind me saying her name in my sleep which I don't even remember doing.'_

"Thank you so much. I didn't want to bother you with something like this."

"What did you forget?"

"I forgot my phone."

"Your phone?"

"Yeah I brought the charger but not the phone silly me."

"I'd have to agree with you on that one alright let's go." I grabbed the keys and started to head out the door when Haruhi stopped me. "What's wrong now Haruhi?"

"Um, you're still in pajamas..." I looked down and realized that she was right so I decided that since I didn't have to go to school today and I wasn't going anywhere particularly important that I would wear something comfortable. I went to my dresser and picked out a Purple Tank top and some black jeans and went to go get changed. "Hey Kyoya?"

"What is it?" I finally got done changing and came out of the bathroom to Haruhi in a dress with spaghetti straps. _'W-What is this?'_ "Haruhi what are you..."

"You think we could go somewhere to eat?"

"Are you paying?"

"Yeah why?"

_'Wait if we're going somewhere to eat as a gentleman I should pay for it but its almost like she's telling me to go out to eat with her...I can't let a girl pay for me unless I didn't have my wallet which would never happen.'_ "I'll pay don't worry and you won't owe me a thing. It's my treat."

"Really? Okay thanks Kyoya." She walked out and went to the car She smiled back at me before she closed the door. _'Kyoya what are you doing!? It's like you're practically surrendering to what Fuyumi said by taking Haruhi out on a da... ... ...Stop that Kyoya its not a date! You're just taking a friend out to eat who also happens to be cute and in the same club as you...DAMMIT! Cut that out mind!' _"KYOYA!"

"HARUHI!?" I ran outside and saw two big men stuffing her into a car and getting ready to drive off. "Give me back Haruhi NOW!"

"Well if it isn't the third son of the Ootori legacy." I was getting pissed.

"What do you want with her!?"

They looked at me like I was stupid then they looked at each other. "You know I was wondering why an adopted son of the Ootori legacy would wear a dress."

"Yeah and I was wondering why he would adopt a son when he already has three. So then answer us this Ootori boy. Who is she?"

"She is a guest in my home." I'm getting severely pissed if it wasn't for my father having to go to a meeting and the guards going with him they would've been kissing pavement by now.

"Oh so she's your girlfriend this could work in our favor. Hurry get into the car before he calls his guards if he's wise he'll try and get her back."

"Yeah or stupid."

I looked around while they were trying to get into the car and it was already to late there were no guards because they were all with my father today while he's at a meeting. _'Tamaki...Surely he's home.' _I rushed to the car and I drove to his house.

When I finally got to his house the other hosts saw me pull up in my car and their jaws dropped probably because they didn't know I could drive but I didn't have time for that right now. "Mon - Ami is everything okay?" Tamaki looked at me with full concern on his face because he knew that I didn't like people seeing me drive.

"Tamaki...Haruhi's been kidnapped! Her father entrusted her to me because of her fear of thunderstorms and someone thought that she was a boy as usual but when she came out in a dress they were confused but kidnapped her anyway because they went from thinking she was an adopted son for my father to thinking she's my girlfriend. I need your help Tamaki. All the guards that were supposed to be at my house are out with my father and I don't want to call my family's police force because then my father will know I failed Haruhi." Before I knew it Tamaki had punched me. I looked up at him in shock.

"Boss don't you think that was a little bit harsh? He's asking for your help."

"Hikaru, Kaoru shut up! Now Kyoya do you realize how lucky you were to be entrusted Haruhi? AND YOU LET HER GET KIDNAPPED YOU STUPID FOOL!"

This is the angriest I have ever seen Tamaki. "I know, I know but I need your help to get her back please! She might be in danger."

"Why do you care?"

"WHAT!?" 'How dare he!'

"Why do you care? You act as if you love her. Not as if your honor as an Ootori is being put on the line. this is unlike you Kyoya."

"I..." _'No it can't be. I couldn't have fallen in love with Haruhi...Even though she is quite beautiful, she looks her best when she smiles, she is incredibly intelligent, I feel comfortable around her, I trust her with even my darkest secrets, I always feel like I want to protect her, and it the thought of something happening her feels like its going to kill me. Oh God! When did I find love? When did...Love find me? Is that what love is? If so then...'_ "I do love her."

"That's what I wanted to hear Mon - Ami." Tamaki smiled a genuine smile rather than his prince smile and I knew that we would find her but what I was worried about was if we found her in time and as if he was reading my mind Honey - Senpai spoke up.

"Don't worry Kyo - Chan we won't let anything bad happen to Haru - Chan." Mori nodded with him and I looked at the twins and they both smiled.

"So love found you after all huh Kyoya?" I looked at Tamaki and he just smiled back.

"Yes...I love her."

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>AND NOW FOR THE DRAMATIC PLOT TWIST! :D Please review and tell me what you thought :D bye bye for now :3<em>**


	9. Rescued?

"So where should we start looking?" Tamaki asked me as if he was getting ready to become a super hero.

"I don't know and I don't care but I do know that the camera on the front gate of my house caught their license plate number on the car."

"Great then we'll start there and I want Hikaru and Kaoru to hack the cameras on the street and pinpoint the car."

"Wait they can do that!?"

"Yeah they're genius's I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"They never told me when I talked to them." I looked at the twins who answered back at me.

"We didn't tell you because we wanted it to be a secret before you got some crazy idea for us to do something with our talents. We told the boss because well he's the boss."

"Then what does that make me?"

"The boss' right hand man."

"Okay I guess that's good enough. So what are Honey - Senpai and Mori - Senpai going to do?"

Tamaki looked at them and they just nodded their heads. "We're going to get prepared to fight some baddies so don't worry Kyo - Chan."

"Uh...Thanks Honey - Senpai..." I then looked at Tamaki and asked, "You sure this plan will work?"

"I'm sure it will Mon Ami. We'll get Haruhi back don't worry." _'I have every reason to worry. Fuyumi was right and when I get Haruhi back I will never hear the end of this.'_

* * *

><p>We went back to Hikaru and Kaoru's mansion and we watched as they finally pinpointed where the car was. It was at an old factory my father used to have dealings with. They used to deal with medicine but they quickly turned to illegal drugs. So my father cancelled everything having to involve them and had everyone in the factory either fired or arrested. When I told the others that Tamaki replied with, "That's probably why they took her Mon Ami. They want revenge on your father for taking away their jobs and they think that using Haruhi is a quick way to do it."<p>

"Well they're fools I'll have them arrested for this."

"So you are telling your father then?"

"Well what choice do I have!? Haruhi is being kidnapped by people who deal with illegal drugs who knows what those drugs might be I can't take the chance." I called my father and luckily he answered. "Father we have a situation..."

"Really Kyoya what is it? What's wrong?"

"Haruhi has been kidnapped and has been taken to that old factory that you've cancelled business with. They think she is my girl friend and is trying to get to you."

"Ah I understand the situation and I am sending a group of police men to arrest the men and rescue Haruhi."

"Alright we'll be there too."

"Wait Kyoya...!" I hung up on father knowing he wouldn't approve. I got mischievous smirks from the rest but Tamaki's was probably the biggest.

"Well done Mon Ami well done indeed."

"What do you mean."

"You're going to be the hero and rescue the damsel in distress and nothing is going to get in your way. You even told off your father in a way. Well done."

"Shut up I'm probably going to hear about it later...among other things..."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing its nothing."

"Alright well let's go."

* * *

><p>By the time we got there the police had already arrested them and Haruhi was sitting on a bench waiting for us. I ran towards her worried that something had happened. "Haruhi are you okay?"<p>

"Kyoya?"

And at that moment everyone repeated what she said. "KYOYA!? She took off the honorific!? What have you two been doing." And here I thought it impossible for EVERYONE to say such a long sentence together without messing up.

"Yes I dropped off the honorific off of Kyoya's name."

Tamaki spoke up in curiosity. "So Haruhi do you have a little crush on our Kyoya?"

I saw her blush and that made me blush. To my surprise she replied with, "And what if I do? I don't see a problem with it. He is attractive and I do trust him a lot."

"Haruhi?" Was all I could say before her deep brown eyes stared into mine and silenced me.

Tamaki smiled and patted me hard on the back. "Well look at that looks like she likes you too Kyoya. Good for you."

"Tamaki you talk too much!" I shouted at him then I realized what I had said and I blushed a deep red. _'I don't understand why I'm acting like this, this is so unlike me.' _

"Wait what did Tamaki just say?" Haruhi sounded shocked when she had asked. So I decided to answer her.

"I like you too...Well...I love you actually and also I..." I couldn't say anything more before her lips connected with mine. This is going to be a long and joyful explanation to father.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Hey there I know it's been a while sorry about that and I know it's pretty short. I know the next chapter will be much longer, and thank you for reading. Please review. Reviews make my dayz. Well bye bye for now. X3<strong>_


End file.
